Postać
To od czego zaczynamy grę w FOnline2 to stworzenie postaci. Bazując na punktach SPECIAL nadajemy kształt naszej postaci tym czym ma zamiar być na pustkowiach, od zwykłego drwala do ścinania drzew i kopania skałek poprzez złodzieji, lekarzy do typowej małpy PvP naszprycowanej Dragami. W grze jest wprowadzony soft cap do 26 poziomu, lecz nadal można ekspic ponieważ za każdy kolejny poziom dostajemy +1-2HP więcej, również skill points z wyjątkiem przyznawania ich do skili bojowych. SPECIAL Strength Siła: Od niej zależy jak dużo potrafimy unieść, zwiększa nam bazowe HP+1 oraz Melee Damage. Również podbijamy nią skill Unarmed(walka wręcz) i Melee Weapons(broń na krótki dystans) Perception Percepcja: Jest to nic innego jak zasięg wzroku, im mamy jej więcej tym będziemy spoglądać na dalszą odległość. Podności nam też punkty Sequence które są ważne w walce turowej, decydują o tym kto będzie miał pierwszą turę. Ale także wpływa na skille: First Aid, Doctor, Lock pick i Traps. Endurance Wytrzymałość: Decyduje o tym ile serii z mini możemy przyjąć na klate. Zwiękasza nam bazowe HP+2 a także bonus w postaci dodatkowych punktów za każdy nowy poziom. Uwaga: Punkty w EN muszą być parzyste. Dodaje również punkty do Poison i Radiation Resistance. Zwiększa nam rówież skill: Outdorsman. Charisma Charyzma: '''Wyznacza ilość osób jaką możemy wziąć do swojej grupy. Podności też skill: Speech i Barter. '''Intelligence Inteligencja: '''Określa jak bardzo pełnosprytni jesteśmy w grze. Wyznacza jak dużo Skill Pointsów będziemy mieli do wykorzystania co kolejny poziom. Przydaje się kiedy chcemy stworzyć samowystarczającego drwala, wtedy optymalnym wyborem będzie 8-10pkt INT. Podnosi ona również skill: First Aid, Doctor, Science, Repair, Outdorsman. '''Agility Zręczność:' Wyznacza ilość '''A'ction 'P'oints(Punktów Akcji) dzięki nim poruszamy się w turach, strzelamy a także wykonujemy kilka innych akcji. Gdy mamy ich zbyt mało doprowadzi to do tego, że będziemy mniej skuteczni w walce lub ewentualniej ucieczce w turach. Uwaga: Punkty AG muszą być parzyste,' no chyba, że robimy postać pod ciężkie/lekkie używki. Osobiście na początku gry nie polecam takich zabiegów. Zręczność również odpowiada za Armor Class, im mamy wiecej tym lepiej ponieważ ciężej nas trafić i mobki nie dobiorą się do nas tak szybko, prędzej zaatakują tego kto ma tego mniej. W dużej mierze odpowiada za skille bitewne: Small/Big Guns, Energy/Mele Weapons, Unarmed, Throwing. A także na: Sneak, Lock Pick, Steal, Traps. '''Luck' Szczęście: Im mamy go więcej tym mamy wiekszą szansę na zadanie obrażeń krytycznych, kiedy mamy go mniej mamy wiekszą szanse, że na cyce powali nas byle szczur lub kobieta z dzidą chcąca wydłubać nam nią oczy. Odpowiada również jak na razie za bezużyteczny skill: Gambling. Skills(Umiejętności) Jeżeli już naszkicowaliśmy obraz naszej postaci w głowie pora na wybór czym ma ona być. mamy do wyboru aż 18 umiejętności z czego wybieramy 3 główne czyli takie, które będziemy rozwijać regularnie i będą w jak najlepszym stopniu odwzorowywać naszą postać. Oczywiście nie trzeba sie ograniczać i w czasie zdobywania kolejnych poziomów możemy pakować w każde z pozostałych 15 umiejętności, lecz zaznaczam, że nie warto pakować we wszystko ponieważ nasza postać będzie niczym tylko marnym chłopcem/panienką do bicia. Przykładowo robiąc drwala czyli postać która będzie sama potrafiła sobie coś zmajstrować i dorobić się, będziemy musieli pamiętać o takich umiejętnościach jak: Science, Repair, przydałaby się również umiejętność bitewna czyli Small Guns lub Energy/Mele weapons, coś do przetrwania też byłoby dobre, więc przydałby się nam Outdorsman, First Aid, Doctor. Traits Jeżeli już narysowaliśmy sobie jaką postacią będziemy grać to jeszcze przed wciśnięciem Done, możemy przypisać postaci 2 dowolne bonusy, lecz jeżeli nie widzimy nic ciekawego z czego mogłaby skorzystać nie musimy ich wybierać. Wybierając trait dostajemy coś kosztem czegoś np. Wybierając trait Small Frame dostajemy dodatkowy punkt do Zręczności(AG) kosztem zmniejszonego udźwigu lub wybierając trait Brusier dostajemy dodatkowe 2pkt do Siły(ST) kosztem zmniejszonych Punktów akcji(AP) o 2. Dlatego warto zobaczyć który akurat trait wspomoże naszą postać. Traits Perks Perki to umiejętności które nabywamy w czasie zdobywania kolejnych poziomów, tak więc z 3,6,9,12,15,18,21,24 razem można wybrać 8 perków, lecz gdy posiadamy trait Skilled możeny ich wybrać jedynie 6, dostajemy je na poziomie 4,8,12,16,20,24.Perków jest cała masa i wymagają one też konkretnych wymogów w SPECIALU dlatego polecam dokładnie zapoznać się z tabelką by w połowie gry zrobić zdziwko czemu nie możemy wziąć konkretnego perka którego byśmy chcieli. One też nadają kształt naszej postaci, niektóre wspomagają skille jakie wybieralismy przy tworzeniu postaci, ot taki dodatkowy bonus, dlatego należy sobie mądrze rozplanowac na którym poziomie należy wybrać potrzebnego nam perka. Tabela Perków